A Game Of Badminton
by BTRBigTimeR5er17
Summary: It started as a sports game. Which continued because of my ego. But it could lead to something more...


**Hello! I got this idea when I was playing badminton and thinking about a possible math test we were gonna have when my school opens up. Man, inspiration is all around you! Well, on we go. And before I forget,  
****_I own nothing_**

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked my friend, Dez and Dallas, walking up to them, spotting them in the park where I had gone this Saturday for a walk.

"Playing Badminton, wanna join?"Dallas replied between shots.

"Oh, sure, and, these guys are?" I questioned, looking at the three other girls who were playing with them.

"I'm Kira," said the tanned one with the curly black hair in between hits.

"I'm Trish," the somewhat shortish Latino girl with, again, curly black hair added.

"And I'm Ally," the slim little brunette with highlights answered.

"Yea, I just saw them here, and they're actually in my badminton club," Dallas replied.

"Man, I'm out!" Kira yelled angrily.

"Ok, c'mon Dez, our turn," Trish piped up.

_After Trez's turn was over, then it was Austin and Ally's turn.  
_

_After a game that went on for 6 hours,_

"I LOST?!"

"Wow, how does it feel losing to a girl?" She sneered.

"What?! No, rematch," I demanded.

"It's getting late, we'll rematch tomorrow," she replied.

"Fine, but next time, you're going DOWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I retorted.

The next day.

"I win!" She said, GLEE-fully

_Next match_

"I win,"

_Next match_

"I win"

_Next match_

"She wins."

_About a week of matches later_

_Austin P.O.V_

Man, Why does Ally keep winning against me? I was so frustrated, I decided to go to the park to catch some fresh air. Suddenly, I spotted Ally's brother, Kyle, who was actually a friend of mine.

"Yo, Kyle!" I shouted, waving him over.

"Hey Austin. What's up?" He answered.

"How do I beat your sister in badminton?"

"Au contraire, mon ami, vous avez vu ses yeux quand elle joue au badminton?" He replied in, well, I'm assuming it's French. Unfortunately, all I know in that language is, _Bonjour_, _Au revoir_, and, _elle danse avec fromage limbourgeois dans la bouche de climatisation_. And I don't even know what the last one means.

"Come again?"

"That means, have you ever seen her eyes when she plays Badminton?" He translated.

"No, but, what does that have to do with anything?" I answered.

"She always stands sideways and never looks at her opponent, she keeps focused on her racket, and it helps her calculate the mathematical angles and stuff on which direction she should send the shuttle in," He told me, and then continued, "All you have to do is trick her into looking at you throughout the game, and she won't be able to play that well."

"Huh. Now that you mention it, she does. Thanks Kyle."

* * *

The next game.

After me purposely missing a few shots, we stopped for a little break.

"Hey Ally , I noticed that you never actually look me in the eyes while playing What are you, scared to mess up if you look directly at me?" I smirked. So far, my plan is going great.

"What? If that's what you think, then fine, I'll look you in the eyes the entire game when we start up again," Perfect, she fell for it.

But as soon as she looked me in the eyes, I started to get a little nervous. Before now, I had never actually noticed how pretty she was. 'Keep it together man, you're not losing again' I told myself. But I just couldn't concentrate properly. I mean I could, but not quite good enough. She kept sending the shuttle directly on the other end of the net so I had to run all the way over there. Pretty soon, I started following her strategy. But it really wasn't that easy. Both of us were forced to stand literally face to face, and because of my stupid plan, we had to look into each others' eyes. Eventually, I finally won.

"Wow, that was something," Ally complimented.

"Thanks. So, Ally, now that my stupid ego is out of the way, would you like to, I don't know, go out sometime?" I asked her.

"Sure," was the reply I got. Badminton, could've led to something more.


End file.
